Bold integration of biomedical and behavioral science will result in successful HIV Prevention. Our Prevention Core leadership includes Co-Directors Michelle Lally, MD, MSc and Larry Brown, MD. With a shared passion for HIV prevention and a shared vision of novel biobehavioral approaches to HIV prevention. Dr. Lally investigates HIV Vaccines and PrEP, and Dr. Brown's extensive experience and expertise is in behavioral science. Additional Core Faculty, all superb and each committed to the combination of biomedical and behavioral science, include Michael Carey, PhD, Director of Centers for Behavioral and Preventive Medicine at Lifespan, Don Operario, PhD, Director of Graduate Program in Behavioral and Social Sciences Intervention, Brown Program in Public Health, Kate Morrow, PhD (microbicide acceptability). Curt Beckwith, MD (HIV testing and treatment among prisoners and other marginalized populations), Steve Hong, MD (international HIV primary and secondary prevention), and Kenneth Mayer, MD (broad HIV prevention experience and expertise). A red ribbon imprinted with B & B is our Core's logo, which has been effective at promoting the Biomedical & Behavioral branding of our Prevention Core. Our Aims are to provide HIV prevention researchers (students /junior investigators / experienced investigators) with consultation and mentorship, education and training, and support services that are consistently inclusive of both biomedical and behavioral science. Aims will be achieved through effective advertising of our services, individual consultations and ongoing mentorship of junior investigators, education and training (on a weekly, monthly, quarterly, or annual basis), and community collaboration. Expected outcomes are sustained and increased funding for research related to HIV prevention among our investigators, continued growth in the number of Core users, increased frequency of use of Core services, and a steady increase in the number of individual prevention projects that cleariy incorporate both biomedical and behavioral science. Outcomes will be tracked and measured, and adjustments will be made to our approaches as necessary to assure that outcomes are achieved.